Ron is So Thickheaded
by Love-Peace-Or else
Summary: What happens when teenage tempers flare? A food fight perhaps? RonHermione DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, much to my dismay.


**(Ron is) So Thick Headed**

Even the first years knew to stay out of Ron and Hermione's way during the aftermath of one of their fights. Of course they were a little late to pick up on this well known fact. One red haired first year was unsuspectedly bat bogey hexed by Hermione. The poor boy now stays of Hermione's hexing range. And then of course there was the other incident. A brown, bushy haired first year girl took the only seat available at breakfast, and the seat happened to be the one next to Ron. Well when Ron caught sight of her bushy hair he "accidentally" knocked his pumpkin juice down the front of her robes. The young Gryffindor now eats at the Ravenclaw table.

"Served the girl right." Said Ron as another first year carefully tried to avoid his line of vision, "I mean if she had been smarter she wouldn't have sat down next to me."

"Serves the girl right?" Said Harry incredulously, "She only sat next to you because it was the only seat that wasn't occupied." Harry put on emphasis on the word you.

Ginny walked over to their table and gave Harry a kiss on the cheek before sitting down next to him. Ron turned to scowl at the pair of them, but Ginny matched his scowl with a sympathetic look of her own, saying, "Oh is poor Ronniekins still angry with the ickle first years?" Ron threw Ginny a furious glare before stalking out of the Great Hall, muttering about how he didn't need her attitude.

"I don't think I've ever seen Ron leave an unfinished plate of food before." Said Ginny taking a bite of his uneaten toast.

"Yeah, it is a…" Harry was cut off by a loud thud and a glass of pumpkin juice being knocked over, announcing the arrival of a livid Hermione.

"Ugh, the nerve of him! Walking around like he owns the castle!" Harry shot Hermione a questioning glance. "No, I'm not talking about Malfoy, Harry, I'm talking about your best friend and your brother." She said glancing at Ginny.

"I don't know why he would be strutting about the castle when he only just left here complaining furiously about you and the first years."

"Well he certainly did have a smirk plastered onto his face when I last saw him, only thirty second ago!" Finished Hermione angrily.

Before either Harry or Ginny could remark, Hermione went off on another one of her rants.

"Oh honestly," she said as she threw her hands up in frustration, "This is like first year all over again, except Ron is the only one being a prat!"

"Trust me Hermione, this isn't anything like first year all over again." Said Harry with a smirk.

"Oh really Harry. And tell me, how is it any different?" Hermione asked, her patience leaving her.

"Well for one thing," Harry drawled, "You didn't have a crush on Ron in first year."

For once in her lifetime Hermione Granger was speechless. She glared at Harry before storming out of the Great Hall.

"You know, I don't think you can call what Hermione feels for Ron a crush any longer." Said Ginny as Hermione's back disappeared.

"I know," said Harry, a smile playing on his lips, "but I didn't much feel like getting slapped today."

Harry's spats with Ron and Hermione were quickly forgotten. Ron and Hermione's spat however… well it still hadn't been resolved. Harry thought Ron and Hermione's fight had been going on far too long, he figured they would have grown out of their "arguing stage" by now. He couldn't even remember what they were fighting about.

Dinner in the Great Hall had only just begun and Harry and Ginny had just sat down together. They were starting to fill their plates as Hermione walked in, closely followed by a furious looking Ron. Hermione sat down across from Ginny, while Ron sat down next to Harry.

The current seating arrangement put Ron and Hermione next to each other. Harry caught Ginny's eye and gave her a questioning glance. She shrugged and nodded towards Ron and Hermione. They were currently fighting over a bowl of mashed potatoes. There was only enough left for one of them.

"Ronald Billius Weasley! Give me those mashed potatoes back right this instant!" Ron's ears turned red with anger at the mention of his middle name.

"Here you are 'Mione." Said Ron as he threw the mashed potatoes into Hermione's hair and all down the left side of her face.

Hermione's eyes flashed dangerously as she stood up angrily and glared down at Ron. She kept on glaring at him as she searched for the gravy bowl with her hands behind her back. When she finally found it she grasped the edge of the bowl with one hand while she reached up into her hair with the other. Hermione grabbed some of the mashed potatoes out of her hair and threw them into Ron's face.

"I hope you like gravy with your potatoes Ronald." Said Hermione as she dumped the bowl of gravy over his head.

By now every head in the Great Hall was turned toward them and staring at them in shock and amusement. Even the teachers just sat frozen to their seats. Seamus and Dean started making bets on the outcome of Ron and Hermione's spat. Seamus bet that Hermione would stick with Ginny's ways and bat bogey hex him. While Dean figured that Hermione would just downright strangle him.

Ginny had a shocked look on her face as she watched the scene play out before her, but the shocked look was quickly replaced with a scheming one. Ginny turned around, facing Harry. But Harry was too distracted to pay any attention to Ginny grabbing a spoonful of ketchup. However that quickly changed when glob of red came flying toward the right side of his face. Ginny smiled at him triumphantly as he wiped some of the ketchup off his glasses. Harry just happened to be sitting close to a bowl of Yorkshire pudding, which he willingly flung at Ginny. Harry grinned as he heard the thud of the pudding and Ginny's surprised yelp.

By now the whole school had caught on to the food fighting spirit, even the Slytherins , with the exception of Malfoy, who seemed to have disappeared after Pansy dumped a glass of pumpkin juice over his head. The teachers had tried to put a stop to the food fight, but all their attempts were wasted. McGonagall even cleared away all the food, but that didn't deter the Hogwarts students. They just followed Hermione's example and started peeling food out of their own hair and off the walls, throwing it at someone else.

Meanwhile, Ron had Hermione cornered. She was backed up against a wall and Ron had a spoonful of pudding. Hermione put her hands up in surrender before sliding down the wall and wrapping her arms around her legs as her body hit the floor. Hermione motioned to the empty space in front of her and Ron sat down.

"Hermione," said Ron quietly, "do you even remember why we're fighting?"

"As a matter of fact I do." Ron smiled knowingly, thinking, _that's Hermione for you, once something was said or done in front of her, it was locked into her memory._

"And…?" Ron prodded her.

"Because you were being a thick headed prat Ron! You still are being thick headed as a matter of fact! You are completely blind to what is right in front of your face Ron. I'm right here; I've always been here Ron! I've been here waiting … for you." Finished Hermione, looking down at her hands. Her cheeks were pink with embarrassment.

"You're right Hermione," said Ron quietly, "I have been acting thick headed, but I haven't been blind. I've always known you've been right in front of me, and I feel what you feel Hermione. But there was always this questioning voice in the back of my mind. Does she really see you the way you see her? Does she love you like you love her? Ron stopped abruptly, not realizing what he had said until it was too late.

"Ron," said Hermione quietly, "I love you too." Hermione looked up to see Ron's ears turn a darker shade of red.

Neither of them spoke for a few moments. Hermione went back to looking at her hands. Suddenly Ron looked up, grabbed Hermione's chin, and leaned toward her slowly. He caught her soft brown eyes only for an instant, before they fluttered shut. Ron closed the distance between them. Kissing her softly on the lips.

Ron ended the kiss almost as quickly as he had started it. Slowly Hermione opened her eyes and looked up at him. She smiled at him before slipping her arms around his neck and leaning in for yet another kiss.


End file.
